Little Adi Kidnapped !
by MissCID
Summary: A story based on l'll Adi's kidnapping. To know how CID Team will save Adi, read the story. This is story by my friend. I am just Publisher !


One day Tarika sitting on a bed. Abhi is almost ready for going to bureau and talking together. Suddenly their son Adi awake from a deep sleep n crying loudly)

Tarika pick up her son n shock she was when she feels that adi is suffering from fever

Tarika : Abhi Adi ko to bahot tez bukhar hai.

Abhijeet: what? & he bukhar to buht hy abhi to mainn bureau ja rha hn tum adi ko ready rkhna! main isse doctor k paas0 le jaunga.

Tarika noded in yes

_**In Bureau.**_

daya muskan vivek tasha and all team of cid working on a case. ACP enters in a bureau. All membr of cid says good morning sir

ACP : good morning! us case ka kya hua Abhinav mila ya nai?

Abhi : nai sir hum wahan ja rahe hain jahan wo akhri bar dekha gya tha swimming pool k pass

ACP : so what are you waiting for go n chek it!

Abhi : sir adi ki tabiyat thik nai hain main thodi der k liye ghar ja sakta hun?

acp noded in yes

_**At Crime Scene:**_

Abhi: Daya,mujhe lagta hai ki hume ek bar ye pool bhi acchhe se chek kar lena chahiye. ho sakta hai ki koi surag mil jaye main pool mein ja k dekhta hun

(He gave his cell phone to daya & he jumped in the pool)

(Abhi's cell rings. Daya is looking at phone. It's tarika's call. He looks at Abhi. He is in pool. He picks up the phone)

Tarika : Abhi, Adi kya kar raha hai aur doctor ne kya kaha ? kya hua hai Adi ko? (she asked all the questions)

Daya : Tarika main Daya bol raha hu. Abhi to pool mein hai, is liye maine phone uthaya hain, lekin Adi humare sath nai hai

(Tarika shoke when she listen that Adi is not with Abhi)

Tarika : kya kaha? Adi Abhi k sath nai hai? to kaha hai wo?

Daya : Arrey Tarika Adi to tumhare sath hona chaihiye tha na? Abhi to is waqt mere sath hai, vo to ghar gaya hi nai to vo Adi ko doctor k pass kaise le ja sakta hai? plz tum ghar par dekho Adi vahi kahin hoga.

Tarika : Daya vo to baccha hai. Abhi to usse chalna bhi nai aata ki vo khud kahi jaa sake! Abhi ne kisi admi ko bheja tha na Adi ko bureau le jane k liye

she starts crying. Abhi out of pool & he said : yahan to kuch nai hai jisse hume Abhinav k bare mein kuchh bhi pata lag sake

Daya : Abhi tumne kisi ko apne ghar bheja tha Adi ko lane k liye?

Abhi : nai to! main to khud jane wala tha na ! maine tumhre samne hi to ACP sir se puchha tha.

Daya : Tarika ka call aya tha. keh rahi thi ki Adi tumhare sath hai. Tum khud call karo usse puchho ki baat kya hai?

Abhi (calls tarika) : Hello Tarika bolo kya baat hai? Daya ne mujhe bataya ki adi ghar par nai hai to kahan hai Adi?

Tarika (crying) :Abhi tumko hi pata hoga na ki kahan hai vo? Tum ne us admi ko bheja tha na Adi ko lane k liye.

Abhi :Tarika main abhi ghar ata hun ; phir baat karte hain .

Tarika :ok. jaldi ana plzzz !

(Abhi,Daya,ACP sir & Freedy went to Abhi's home)

_**In Abhi's Home**_

ACP : kya hua Tarika kaha hai Adi?

Abhi : Bolo Tarika kaha hai Adi? plz saaf saaf batao baat kya hai?

Tarika (Starts crying again) : i dont know

Abhi : what are you saying in the morning that Adi wit said i dont know. What do u mean that?

Tarika : mujhe kya pata Adi kahan hai? Tumne hi to call kar k kaha tha na ki Adi ko us admi k sath bhej do. maine bhej diya usse. ab tum puchh rahe ho ki Adi kaha hai?

Abhijeet (in Angry Tone) : main nai janta Adi kahan hai? tumhe maine kaha tha na ki main khud Adi ko lene aaunga to phir tumne Adi ko kisi aur k sath kaise bhej sakti ho hain?

Tarika : tumne hi call ki thi aur name bhi tumhra tha na. Tum hi batao ki aisa kaise ho sakta hai ki tumhra cell kis aur k paas ho aur vo mujhe call kare?

Abhijeet : Tarika, tum itni badi bewkufi kaise kar sakti ho?

ACP : Abhijeet, jo hona tha so ho gaya. Ab apne gusse ko shant karo aur dimag par zor dalo. Aaj subah bureau aane se pehle tum kahi gaye ho? Tumne apne phone kisi aur ko diya ho? Socho!

Abhiheet : Sir main kahi nai gaya tha. haan yaad aaya. Sir meri gadi k samne subah ek admi takra gaya tha aurr usse hospital le gaya pata nai tha ki vo kaun tha par us k alwa mera cell aur kisi ne nai liya. Ho sakta hai ussi ne call kiya ho (and he truns towards Tarika n said n anger) tumne meri aawaz nai pehchani?

Tarika: haan mujhe laga tha ki vo tumhri aawaz nai hai aur maine puccha bhi tha to usne kaha ki gala kharab hai.

ACP : Thik hai. Tarika abhi tum uska sketch banvao jo aadmi Adi ko lene aaya tha. Hum Adi ka pata lagakar hi rahenge.

(At the same time Abhijeet's cell phone rings. Abhi:Private no? He looking at ACP & then Tarika. He received the call.)

Abhi: hello

Man : Hum ab hello bad mein karenge. pehle kam ki baet karte hain. Tumhra pyara beta mere paas hai. bechara behosh hai abhi. kuchh der mein hosh aa jayega usse. agar usse zinda dekhna chahte ho to 3 din k andar central jail se kaidi no. 65 ko aazad kar do aur uski phansi ki saza maaf kar do warna Adi ko bhul jana.

Abhi:kaun ho tum aur tumhri itni himmat ki mere Adi ko kidnap karo?

Man :himmat to mujh mein bahut hai. Ab waqt barbad matt karo aur socho ki jail se kaise chhodna hai aur usse kahn lana hai? Ye main baad mein bataunga ki usse kahan lana hai?

(calll ended)

Tarika : Abhi, kya hua Adi ko? Vo kaha hai? Vo thik to hai na?

Abhijeet keeps silent

Tarika : Tum kuchh bolte kyun nai?Mujhe ghabhrat si ho rahi hai.

Daya (put his hand on Abhi's shoulder) : Kya hua Abhi? Kiska phone tha?

Abhi : Kuchh logo ne Adi ko kidnap ka liya hai.

Daya : Kya?

Abhijeet : Haan , aur Adi k badle mein unn logo ne Central Jail se kaidi no. 65 ko chhodne ki maang ki hai

ACP: Abhijeet, wo to bahot khatarnak hai aur hum usse chhodne k bare mein soch bhi nai sakte. kitne logn ki jaan khatre mein pad jayegi. hume kuchh aur sochna hoga.

Tarika (Still crying & Scared tone) : Abhi, mujhe nai pata. Mujhe sirf mera beta chahiye. jo karna hai karo par mujhe mera baccha wapis la do. plz abhi. i can't live without him.

ACP (go to near Tarika n put his hand on her head) :tum fikr mat karo Adi ko kahin se bhi dhundh lenge. usse kuchh nai hoga. (Truns to abhi) chalo Abhijeet ab mujhe wo jagah dikhao jahan wo admi tumse mila tha aur tum sab bhi chalo. (turns to Daya n said in low voice) aur Shreya se kaho ki Abhijeet ke ghar aaye aur Tarika k sath is waqt akela nai chhod sakte. (daya noded in yes)

Daya calls Shreya & tells her to stay with Tarika.

_**At Accident Venue,**_

Abhijeet : Sir ye wahi jagah hai jahan vo meri car se takraya tha.

ACP : abhijeet tumhe aur kuch yaad hai jab wo tumhari car k samne aaya to vo kis taraf se aa raha tha?

Abhijeet : haan sir vo is restaurant ki side se aaya aur gadi k samne aa gaya. us restaurant mein se hi pata karte hain. Ho sakta hai wo vahin se aaya ho. (All went to Restaurant)

_**In Restaurant **_

Abhijeet : sir vo dekhiye cctv camera. agar vo admi yahan aaya tha to zarur pata chal jayega.

Daya : main iski footage le kar aata hun. tab tak aap log manger se baat kar lo.

Abhi to manger: aaj subah yahan ek admi gadi se takra gaya tha apne kuchh dekha tha ki kya hua tha?

Manger : haan saab jis ka accident hua tha na vo pehle yahan coffee pi raha tha aur bar bar bahar dekh raha tha. maine usse puchha bhi tha ki bhai aap bahar kyun dekh rahe hain? kisi ka wait kar rahe ho? to sir wo gussa ho gya aur kaha ki tum se koi matlab? main jo bhi karu tum apna kam karo. phir sir usko call aaya aur vo bina paise diye bahar bhaga aur ek admi ki car se takra gaya. phir main aur kuchh nai dekh paya. Yaha to sir aise accidents hote rehte hai. Aur us din to restaurant mein bhi kaafi rush tha to main aur kuchh nai dekh paya.

Meanwhile Daya comes & he gives CD to ACP.

Daya: ab to iska chehra dikh jayega. phir dekhta hun kaise bachega vo mere hatho se. Gardan marod dunga uski.

ACP : Hume pehle bureau chalna chahiye.(All went towards CID bureau)

IN BUREAU

Abhijeet : Vineet ye CD play karo.

ACP : Abhijeet zara dhyan se dekhna ki vo admi kaun tha. (Abhi noded in yes) suddenly said:ruko vineet. Sir yahi hai vo admi. magar us waqt mujhe pata hota ki ye aisa kaam karega to usse ….

ACP : Koi bsat nai Abhijeet. Vineet uska dekho humhare rocords mein koi name hai kya? Tuns to Abhijeet :tum ghar jao Abhijeet. Tarika ko tumharii zarurat hai. hum yahan sambhal lenge aur haan agar kidnaper ka phone aaye to call ki converstation badhana taki hum uski call trace kar sake. Us waqt to usne sirf 35 seconds baat ki isliyr nai kar paye. Tum koshish karna usse baaton mein uljha sako, taki hum call trace kar sake

Abhijeet : thik hai sir. aapko jaise hi kuchh pata chale to mujhe inform kar dena. (Tears rolled from his eyes)

Daya noticed it well. Daya : Abhi, Adi ko kuchh nai hoga. Sambhalo khud ko. Agar tum hi aise himmat haar jaoge to Tarika ko kaun sambhalega?

Abhijeet : Main Koshish karunga. (He moved towards his home)

_**At Abhijee's House**_

Shreya: sambhalo Tarika apne ko kuchh nai hoga. Vo aa jayega wapas. (& she sees Abhijeet) sir acchha hua aap aa gaye. (Tarika look up & run towards Abhi & gave him tight hug)

Tarika : Abhi plz Adi ko bacha lo. main uske bagair nai reh sakti.

Abhi : arrey Tarika plz ro mat. kuch nai hoga Adi ko. (at the sme time Tarika almost fall down & Abhi cought her)

Abhijeet (loudly) : Tarika! Tarika! Kya hua? Hosh mein aao (but she is not responding)

Shreya : Sir main paani lekar aati hu.

Abhijeet : Haan! Jaldi karo Shreya.(Shreya sprinkled water on Tarika's face, bt still she is unconscious)Sir Tarika ko hospital le chalte hain.

Abhijeet : haan tum thik keh rahi ho. (& he cought Tarika in his arms & went towards hospital)

_**IN HOSPITAL**_

Doctor checked Tarika. Abhijeet & Shreya are moving here & there. After sometime doctor came out from the room.

Abhijeet : kya hua doctor. Tarika thik to hai na?

Doctor : haan thik hain. bas tension ki vajah se chakkarr aa gaye the. BP bhi low ho gaya tha. Hum ne medicines de di hain. thodi der tak hosh aa jayega. Ab aap itna dhyan rakhna ki inko aur tension na di jaye varna inki halat zyada kharab ho gayegi. thodi der mein hum inko distarge kar denge.

Abhijeet : kya main Tarika ko mil sakta hun?

Doctor : haan zarur. Kyun nai? Baas itna dhyan rakhiye ki unko aur stress ho.

Abhijeet : ji, main pura dhyan rakhunga.

Doctor : Ok.

(Abhijeet looking at Shreya. Shreya noded. Abhijeet went in the room n saw that Tarika in deep sleep. He put his hand on her hand. Suddenly Tarika comes in sense. She tried to wake up from the bed.)

Abhijeet : aaram se Tarika

Tarika : main thik hun Abhi. Bas thoda sa sir bhari hai.

Abhi : tum chinta mat karo. Jald hi hume Adi mil jayega. Don't worry.

Tarika : Tum nai samajh sakte ki baccha jab paas mein na ho to ek ma ape kya gujarati jai?

Abhijeet : Tum kehna kya chahti ho Tarika? Agar tum Adi ki maa ho to main bhi uska baap hu. Adi ki jitni fikr tumhe hai , utni hi fikr mujhe bhi hai.

Tarika : To kyun nai chhod dete uss criminal ko?

Abhijeet : Tarika, tum samajh kyun nai rahi? Hum aisa nai kar sakte. Agar usse chhod diya to pata nai kitni tabahi mach jayegi?

Tarika : Vo sab main kuchh nai chahti. Muujhe bas mera beta chahiye aur vo bhi sahi-salamat.

Abhijeet : Main puri koshish karunga usse sahi-salamat lane ki. (& he left from the room)

(At outside of the room)

Abhijeet (in teary voice) : Shreya, main bureau jaa raha hu. Tum Tarika ka khayal rakhna. Aur doctor se permission mile to usse ghar le jana.

Shreya : Sir, aap fikr mat kijiye. Main Tarika ka puri tarike se khyal rakhungi.

Abhijeet : Thanks Shreya. (& he left for bureau)

_**IN Bureau**_

Daya : Sir, Shreya ka phone tha. Tarika stress ki vajah se behosh ho gayi thi, aur usse hospital le jana pada.

ACP : Kya? Ab kaisi hai vo?

Daya : Sir, ab vo thik hai. Par doctor ne usse jyada stress lene se mana kiya hai. Sir, mujhe to Abhijeet ki fikr ho rahi hai. Ek aur Tarika to dusri aur Adi ki tension.

ACP : Keh to tum thik rahe ho Daya. Mujhe bhi Abhijeet ki chinta ho rahi hai. Pata nai kab aur kaise milega Adi? Shukar hai Salunkhe yaha nai hai, nai to pata nai vo kya karta?

(Meanwhile Abhijeet enters in the bureau)

Daya : Abhi, kaisi hai Tarika?

Abhijeet : abhi to thik hai par agar Adi jaldi nai mila to pata nai kya hoga.(he said in one breath)

ACP : haan hume jo bhi karna hoga vo jald hi karna hoga. Tum fikr mat karo Abhijeet. Bas tum bas thoda sabr karo. Aur vaise bhi jab tak kidnaper ka call nai aa jata tab tak to hume wait karna hi hoga.

Abhijeet (in Angry tone) : Par sir tab tak hum aise hath pe hath dhare to nai baith sakte na? Aap nai samajh sakte kya bit rahi hai mujh par. Aur aap samjhenge bhi kaise aap ne to khud apne hatho se…

Daya : Abhi, ye kya tarika hai ACP sir se baat karne ka? Tum sir pe ilzaam laga rahe ho. Adi ki jitni parwah tumhe hai utni hi parwah hume bhi hai.

Abhijeet : Agar aisa hai to sir uss criminal ko chhodne se mana kyun kar rahe hai? Main kuchh nai janta mujhe bas mera beta chahiye.

Daya : Abhi, ye tum keh rahe ho? Agar usse chhod diya to…

ACP : Daya, is waqt kuchh mat usse. Abhijeet, tum ghar jao. Tarika ko is waqt tumhari jarurat hai.

Abhijeet : I'm sorry sir! Shayad gusse mein main kuchh jyada hi bol gaya. I'm sorry (& he moved to his home)

(Two days are passed away. No any call from kidnaper. Here, Abhijeet , Tarika & others are very upset.)

IN ABHIRIKA'S HOUSE

Abhijeet : Tarika khana kha lo. Kya soch rahi ho? Tumne pichhle do din se kuchh nai kkya.

Tarika : mujhe bhukh nai hai.

Abhijeet : aise kaise? chalo main tumhe khilata hun.

Tarika : Abhi pata nai Adi ne kuchh khaya bhi hoga ya nai.(& she starts crying)

Abhijeet : Tarika, listen tumhare naa khane se Adi wapis to nai aayega na aur tumhari tabiyat bhi kharab hai. plz aur Adi jab wapis aayega to apni mumma ko itna week dekhega to kya kahega hain? (he also tries his best to control on tears)

Tarika smiles a bit : Abhi vo to chhota hai usse to baat bhi karni nai aati. wo kaise kuchh kahega?

Abhijeet : main tumse promise karta hun ki Adi ko jald hi dhundh k tumhre paas le aaunga. (Abhijeet's cell phone rings…) He himself : ACP sir…

He picks up the call.

Abhijeet : hello sir kya baat hai? Sab thik to hai na? itni raat gaye call ki apne?

ACP : Abhijeet jald se jald bureau pahuncho.

Abhijeet : Par sir baat kya hai?

ACP : Vo sab main tumhe vahi pe batata hu

Abhijeet : ok sir. (Call ended)

Tarika : kya hua? Abhi koi problem? itni raat ko sir ne call ki?.

Abhijeet : haan. Shayad kuchh urgent hai. Mujhe bureau jaana hoga. Tum so jana thik hai?

Tarika : hmm Abhi jaldi aana.

Abhijeet : thik hai, main puri koshish karunga.(& he left for bureau)

After sometime, In Bureau,

ACP (in sad voice & giving a letter to Abhijeet) : Abhijeet ye dekho.

Abhijeet : ye kya hai sir?

ACP : Tum khud hi padh lo.

(Abhijeet opens it n get more confuse to read that)

(Letter written with blood. & he starts reading)

Tum logon ke paas aaj ka din aakhri tha. ab tumhre paas sirf kuchh ghante baki hain. Ab tak tumne soch to liya hoga ki usse kaise chhudana hai? So, ab tum usse lekar apne bureau k paas vali khali factory mein aana aur haan Abhijeet akele hi aana. agr koi hoshiyari dkhane ki kshish ki to tumhra beta to gaya. samjhe? aur haan agar yakin nai hota na to zara letter par lage khoon ka DNA karva lo. Aur haan kal subah ko thik 8:00 baje pahunch jana. Samajh gaye na?

Abhijeet : sir ye aap logon ko kahan se mila ye letter?

ACP : vo Freddy k ghar k bahar koi chhod gaya tha.

Daya : sir ab kal usse dekhte hain. Abhi, hum tumhare picche vo factory mein pahunch jayenge.

Abhijeet : Daya yaar main koi khatra nai lena chahta. aap logo ko jo bhi sahi lage wo aap log kijiyega. par sir Adi ko kuchh nai hona chahiye.

ACP : Abhijeet, Adi mera bhi kuchh lagta hai. You don't worry. Tum ghar jao. Hum kuchh plan karte hai. Tumhe subah tak plan bata denge. Thik hai?

Abhijeet : thik hai sir. main jakar Tarika ko ye sab batata hun (& he left bureau)

(ACP explained his plan to Daya)

Daya : ye thik hai sir. is tarah usse shaq bhi nai hoga ki hum Abhijeet k pichhe aa rahe hain.

ACP : chalo ab tum bhi ghar ja k aaram karo. kal subah jaldi aa jana. ok good night.

Daya :good night sir(& he also left bureau)

IN ABHIRIKA'S HOUSE:

(Abhijeet enters in his house & go in their room. He saw that Tarika is sleeping in the middle of the bed. Abhijeet smiles & go close to her. Touch her forehead. Suddenly Tarika woke up & sat on the bed.)

Tarika : Abhi tum kab aaye?

Abhijeet : bas abhi abhi.

Tarika gives him water.

Tarika : ACP sir ne kyun bulaya tha? sab thik to hai na? Aur Adi k baare mein kuchh pata chala?

Abhijeet told her everything.

Tarika : Abhi tum sabhal kar jana. aur jaisa usne kaha hai waisa hi karna. agar usne Adi ko kuchh kar diya to, pata nai usne Adi ko kahan chaut pahuncha kar us letter par uska khoon lagaya ho. (she is almost crying)

Abhijeet : kuchh nai hoga Adi ko. ab tumhe aram karna chahiye. Tabiyat bhi to kharab hai na tumhri.

(Tarika noded in yes n laid down n fast to sleep)

(Abhi was litle tense n thinking about tommorrow)

IN MORNING AT ABHIRIK HOUSE:

Tarika opens her eyes. She is not found Abhijeet in the room. & she checks entire her house, but sge diddn't find Abhijeet in the house.

Tarika (herself) : lagta hai chala gaya. lekin itni jaldi? mujhe jagaya bhi nai?

IN BUREAU:

ACP : Abhijeet, tum samajh gaye na ki kya karna hai?

Abhijeet : yes sir.

Daya : Abhi 6:50 hue hai. Humare paas apna kaam pura karne k liye sirf aadha ghanta hai.

ACP : haan

Abhijeet : to chalo sab taiyaar ho jao.

(Everyone noded in yes)

AT 7:19 O"CLOCK:

(Abhijeet is ready to left from the bureau. His cell phone rings. He sees the number & gives a tense look to ACP Sir, because it's a call from Kidnapper & he receives the call.)

Abhijeet : haan bol ab kya hai?

Kidnapper : arrey arrey aaram se baat karo. lagta hai tum bhool gaye ho ki tumhra beta mere paas hai. Us Adi ko chaut pahunchau? Pahunchau? Tumhari akal thikane aa jayegi

Abhijeet : nai usse kuchh karna. batao kyun phone kiya?

Kidnapper : ab mera plan thoda change ho gaya hai. Ab tum nai Tarika usse lekar aayegi mere paas.

Abhijeet : kya? main aa raha hoon na, to phir Tarika ko kyun? uski tabiyat bhi thik nai hai. wo kaise aa sakti hai?

Kidnapper : ye meri problem nai hai. Bas tumhri jagah Tarika ayegi usse le kar (n he cut the phone)

Abhijeet : hello. hello

Freddy : arrey yaar sirf 10 seconds aur nai baat kar sakta tha ye?

Daya : ab kya karna hai sir?

ACP : jo usnr kaha hai vahi karna padega.

Abhijeet : par sir Tarika ko kaise bhej sakta hun wo kaidi bhi to khatarnak hai na?

ACP : ab humare pass aur koi rasta bhi nai hai .baki sab plan ke mutabit hi hoga sirf tumhari jagah Tarika jayegi. Ab tum sab log ready ho k aa jaye. 7:30 ho gaye hain sirf aadha ghanta baaki hai.

Abhijeet : ok sir (& he calls Tarika & told her evrything)

Tarika : thik hai main abhi aati hun.

ACP : Freddy us kaidi ko zara acchhe se bandhna. kahin koi garbad na ho jaye.

Kaidi : arrey ACP saab main kahin nai bhagne wala main bhi to dekhu aakhir wo hai kaun jo mujhe aazad karne k liye itna sab kar raha hai.

ACP : tum se zyada hume intezaar hai.

(At the same time Tarika enters in the bureau)

ACP : chalo Tarika jaldi karo varna der ho jayegi. Tum apni car se isko lekar aage jao. Hum sab pichhe aa rahe.

(Evryone noded in ok)

_**IN FACTORY:**_

Man1: arrey boss aap ko to vo Kaaliya (kaidi) ko hi chahte the na? ab jo bhi usse le aaye. usse aapko kya fark padta hai?

Boss : mujhe bahut kuchh chahiye tum log soch bhi nai sakte k mere mind mein kya chal raha hai?

Man : thik hai boss humne taiyari kar li hai sari. ab aage jo aap chaho.

TARIKA IN CAR:

Tarika : haan sir sirf 2 minute mein pahunch jaungi.

ACP : dhyan rakhna aur haan call dekhna ki cut na ho. hum tumhare pichhe hi hai.

Tarika : ji sir ab main pahunch gayi hun. andar jaa k dekhte hain. samne do admi khade hain.

ACP : dhyan rakhna Tarika.

(Tarika went out from the car & step to the people)

Gard1 : ruko pehle hum tumhari talashi lenge.

(2nd gard catch Kaaliya. Guard1 checked Tarika & take her mobile n blotooth & he said her to go inside)

IN CID VAN:

Abhijeet : shit un logo ne to Tarika se mobile bhi le liya. Sir ab main aur nai ruk sakta main jaa raha hun andar.

ACP : relx abhijeet, 5 minutes aur wait karte hain agar na aayi Tarika to hum andar chalte hai ok?

AFTER 5 MINUTES:

Abhijeet : sir plz andar chalte hai pata nai kya ho raha hoga? plz sir.

ACP : ok chlo. par sambhal kar Adi aur Tarika dono ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai.

(Everyone noded n slowly enters in factry. After searching a lot, they didn't find anyone in factory.)

Abhijeet : yahan to koi nai hai. kahan gaye sab k sab?

ACP : Freddy Tarika ko trace karo.

(Abhi gives a confuse look. Aactully in bueau ACP sir gave a bracelet (GPRS System) to Tarika as blessings.)

ACP : Abhijeet ye dekho Tarika yahi hai

Freddy : lekin sir ye to zameen k niche ka signal de raha hai

Daya : iska matlab un logo ne zameen k niche koi basment banaya hoga na!

ACP : check karo acchhe se dekho niche jane ka koi rasta hai kya?

(After searching a lot, Daya finally found that place)

ACP : to yahan se andar gaye hai wo chalo andar. magar dhyan se unko humhare aane ka pata na chale.

(team enters slowly & see Tarika ,Adi & others)

Abhijeet : sir, Adi ke hath se khoon nikal raha hai.

ACP : fikr mat karo. iska khoon bhi hum kahan kahan se nikalenge dekhna tum.

Kaaliya : tum log ho kaun aur mujhe kaise jante ho?

Boss : tum to sirf mohra ho humara. ab tumhara kaam bhi khatam (& he shot Kaaliya. At the same time Abhijeet shot on the boss hand)

Abhijeet : tumhe kya laga ki tum zameen mein chhup jaoge to hum tumhe dhoondh nai payenge?

Boss : tum log andar kaise aaye? pakad lo sabko.

ACP : pakad liya hai sab ko kisi ko nai choda humne. bass tum reh gaye ho.

Abhijeet : Tarika tum thik to ho na? (Adi was in tarika's arms. he rubs his hands in Adi's hairs)

Tarika : haan main thik hun. agar aap log naa aate to pata nai kya hota?

IN BUREAU:

Abhijeet : bol name kya hai tera? aur ye sab kyun kar raha tha?

Kidnaper : mera name udhy hai. maine ye sab Tarika ko pane k liye kiya.

Tarika : kya mujhe? tum hosh mein to ho na? main to tumhe janti bhi nai.

Udhy : ab tum kaise pehachano gi mujhe? main wahi hoon Tarika jisne tumhe clg mein propose kiya tha aur tumne saaf saaf mana kar diya tha.

Tarika : achha to tum ho. mujhe to tum tab bhi pasand nai the aur aaj bhi nai ho.

Abhijeet : aage bol.

Udhy : main Tarika se bahut pyar karta reh pa raha tha us k bina. phir maine socha ki tarika ko mujhse nafart hai na to main khud ko badal dunga. maine lastic operation karwaya. name badla. ye sab karey karte bahut saal guzar ye sabke liye paise bhi to chahiye the na? Uske baad maine tarika ko dhoondha. par maine bahut der kar di thi. tumhe tarika k sath restaurant mein khana khate dekha to main samajh gaya ki tum dono ya to gf bf ho ya phir pati patni. thodi der mein mera shaq door ho gaya. jab Daya ne tarika ki gaud mein adi ko diya aur kaha ki "lo sambhalo apne bacche ko mujh se to aur nai sambhala jata. ro ro kar dimag kharab kar diya" tab maine socha ki tarika ko aise nai paa sakta mujhe is k liye koi aur rasta sochna hoga bas phir maine ye sab plan kiya. is tarah tarika apne bacche k liye mere sath chalne k liye taiyar ho jati. hum ye desh chod dete phir main aur tarika ek ho jate.

Daya : Aur Adi k badle mein Kaaliya ? Ye kuchh samajh mein nai aaya

Udhy : Vo to sirf ek mohra tha. Agar uski demand nai karta to Tarika mere paas kaise aati?

Abhijeet : tum apne iraado mein kamiyaab bhi ho jate. agar acp sir ne ye bresllet tarika ko na diya hota.

ACP : tumne jo bhi kiya galat kiya. ab tumhra faisla court hi karega k tumhre sath kya kiya jaye? Freddy le jao iise.

Abhijeet : thanks sir humare mind mein to ye aaya hi nai ki wo mobile le sakta hai. agar aap naa hote to main sab kuchh kho deta.

ACP : arrey is mein thanks ki koi baat nai..ab tum sab thak gaye hoge. ghar jao aur lunch kar k phir aa jana agar koi case hua to aur haan Abhijeet aaj ka din tum apni family k sath guzaro.

Abhijeet : thanks sir pehle main Adi ka treatment karwa du to phir uske baad ghar jaunga.

ACP : Thik hai ! Jaisa tumhe thik lage. (turns to tarika ab do din tak mujhe ye bureau mein nai dikhayi dena chahiye)

Tarika (smiles) :ok sir.

(Abhijeet & Tarika left bureau)

IN ABHIRIKA'S HOUSE:

Abhijeet : thank god sab set ho gaya ab main chain ki nind so sakunga.

Tarika:haan almost! ab adi humare sath hai to dono ko acchi nind ayegi. Kyun adi?

(Both are launghing & the whole day they spent with Adi)

Tarika : ab chalo masti khatam so jao dono. idhar aao adi. Papa ko bhi sone do.

Abhijeet : chalo ab tum bhi so jao. thak gayi hogi.

Tarika : Hmmmm. Abhi, I love you

Abhijeet : I love you too meri jaan


End file.
